Flat displays using liquid crystals have been widely employed in watches, TV, etc. Liquid crystals in display elements in these devices are orientated by means of an orientation film. Conventional processes for forming an orientation film include oblique vapor deposition of SiO.sub.2, Au, etc. on a substrate and a process comprising coating a polyimide type high-molecular weight resin on a substrate and rubbing the coat with cloth, etc. to provide orientation.
Although the technique of oblique vapor deposition is very advantageous in making liquid crystals with a prescribed pretilt angle, the technique must be carried out in a high degree of vacuum of about 10.sup.-5 Torr. Further, the deposition step is very complicated, making it difficult to obtain a wide display area and to attain satisfactory productivity.
The rubbing process also encounters difficulty in assuring uniformity of a wide display area and besides, dust or static electricity generated is liable to have adverse influences on display characteristics.
There is, therefore, a demand to develop a technique for orientating liquid crystals which will eliminate the above-described disadvantages of conventional processes.